Let me love you,Cherry Blossom
by SoulWithoutASoulmate
Summary: The Fourth Great Shinobi World war has ended leaving peacfull Konoha and broken Sakura.Naruto now hokage decides to send her on a mission to Suna in hope that his friends sand siblings can help her.Will they save her or she is lost forever?GaaraxSakura
1. Chapter 1:Withering Blossom

GAASAKU: LET ME LOVE YOU, CHERRY BLOSSOM

Chapter 1: Withering blossom

**Author's note: This story is being rewritten****. Because it sucked and it really wasn't good. I kind of (though I'm really ashamed to admit that) lazy and haven't used my full potential as a writer. And it has also been my first story and my first attempt of writing in a foreign language and I was kind of afraid to use all I had in mind. So it's being rewritten because readers don't deserve to suffer because of my laziness. Enjoy the chapter. Also there is some Leesaku in this chapter but it will be Gaasaku in the others.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_All of this sight I can't believe I couldn't see,_

_kept in the dark but you were there in front of me._

_(Evanescence "Bring me to life")_

One of the other great wars has ended. The Fourth great shinobi world war ended. Lot of lives were lost , families torn apart, villages that once stood proudly become nothing more than mere ruins. But strong human will and faith in peace have won. Villages were rebuilt. Things were slowly returning back to normal and Konoha was once again the peaceful and strong village it was before. Tsunade retired and made Uzumaki Naruto fullfil his dream. Speaking of him he finally realised how much Hinata loved him and they were now engaged. Two Konoha jounins Kakashi and Anko war brought close and they were happily married. But to Sakura it meant nothing. Her peace was stolen long time ago from her soul and nothing could help it.

Konoha Stone Memorial. Raised in memory of those who died in battle who gave their lives so that other could live and remember them as heroes. In it was engraved a name of young man who had potential and skill but death has taken him too soon. Rock Lee. A pale hand was gently stroking the name and emerald eyes were filling with tears. Slowly the painful memory came back to her, to torture her once more.

_FLASHBACK_

_Four years of the useless war and it was finally coming to an end. The day of final battle. It was all or nothing. Die or survive. Sakura was standing in front of her former team mate Sasuke Uchiha in last vain attempt to save him from being killed as a traitor. "Come back? Why would I come back? Because of you or because of that idiot, Naruto? No I'm not coming back especially not because some lovesick fool like you wants me to. You are fool coming here to confront me alone. I think I will do Konoha a favor. I'll get them rid off such a useless shinobi. And this time there is no Kakashi to save you. YOU ARE GOING TO DIE RIGHT HERE SAKURA!".Sasuke launched towards with a chidori blade in his hand. She wanted to run, to escape from death but she couldn't. She knew he was now evil and corrupted but she didn't he was corrupted this much. Ths was the person she used to love that much? This monster?. Unable to move because of shock, Sakura closed her eyes and waited for death to take her. She opened them instantly as she heard familiar voice saying "I will protect you with my life". Lee was standing there chidori blade piercing through his chest, crimson blood leaking from his mouth. "YOU IDIOT!" Sasuke shouted anger in his voice._

"_SAKURA RUN NOW!" Lee said. She didn't need to be told twice. She started running saying genuine "Thank you, Lee". "Anytime my love" Lee whispered and closed his eyes for the last time in his life. Battle was over and enemy was defeated. Sasuke was nowhere to be found. Sakura was crying holding Lee's lifeless body. "I love you Lee. I always loved you in some way but it doesn't matter now. It's too late"She said through her tears._

_END FLASHBACK_

Sakura leaned onto Memorial and started crying and sobbing unaware of two people looking at her behind the trees. "She is killing herself. We need to do something". "Lee meant a lot to her. It's perfectly normal for her to be broken. She just needs time" Kakashi said matter- of -factly. "TIME?" Anko shouted furious " TIME? It's been a year since she is acting like this. She doesn't talk to anyone nor she goes out with her friends. Las week she nearly killed herself with training. That strong kunoichi we all knew has disappeared completely". "She needs to go through this alone. If we try anything we will just make it worse". "Fine" Anko said hissing through her teeth.

"You are here again" Guy said after she saw Sakura crying at the memorial. She instantly tried to cover up the fact that she was crying. "There is no shame in crying" Guy said gently. He himself often cried because of Lee. "Yes, there is. I am a shinobi I should be able to control my emotions. I shouldn't be some weak, pathetic crying girl. I should be strong enough". "Sakura you are..."." No don't even say it! People died in a war because I Sakura Haruno the so-called medical ninja couldn't' save them. I couldn't even save him". She stormed of to training grounds to release her anger

"THAT'S IT! We really need to do something. She was your student dammit!". Kakashi was staring into distance. He thought that Sakura was just sad over Lee. But after hearing her he saw what the real problem was. And he knew she can't handle it. At least not without someone's help. But he was clueless of what to do. "I know, Anko, I know. I just don't know what".

**Author's note: Please review.**

**Sincerely yours SoulWithOutASoulmate.**


	2. Chapter 2:Desert therapy for Sakura

LET ME LOVE YOU, CHERRY BLOSSOM

Chapter 2: Desert therapy for Sakura

**Author's note: So here it is second chapter rewritten. Gaara is here but not together with Sakura. You guys are being really lazy lately when it comes to reviews. I'm still alive you know? Enjoy the chapter.**

_My shadow's only one that walks beside me,_

_My shallow hear the only thing that is beating._

_Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me,_

_Till then I walk alone._

_(Green Day"Boulevard of broken dreams)_

Once proud blonde Hokage, the legendary Sannin was now only a leader of Konoha hospital. And he didn't regret it. New generation will always surpass the previous one. And time when she was the best one has passed. She was still powerful but there were others more powerful and younger then her. It was time to leave the village in their hands. She has grown old. She sighed. This will probably be just one more boring, ordinary day. She was wrong. VERY WRONG. Hinata and Ino ran into her office. Both of them looked really pale and frightened. But Tsunade attention was directed to a pink haired kunoichi they were carrying. Sakura was unconscious and in terrible condition. Various cuts have been on her body and she was bleeding. "We found her at the training grounds- Ino started but Tsunade cut her off "No time for talking. Take her to the emergency room. When I'm done with her you will explain me everything". Fortunately, thank's to Tsunade's skill Sakura has been healed and she was now resting in one of the hospital rooms. Tsunade walked down the hallway toward Ino and Hinata. "Now you two tell me what happened?". "We found her like that on the training grounds. I wanted to heal her right way but Hinata said that a high-skilled medic like you will do it better". "Is she alright?" Hinata asked in worried voice. "Yes she is, she just needs some rest. You can leave now". _"Sakura... what has happened to you? What have you done to yourself?" _Tsunade thought. Sakura was like a daughter to her. It hurt her to see her like this. This was very big problem that required fast solution and she knew exactly where to find it.

* * *

Naruto heard a knock on his office door. "Come in" he said and Tsunade entered. He looked at her and smirked. "You are here because of Sakura, aren't you?". "Yes I am... But how did you know?" she asked with a rather curious expression on her face. As far as she rembered he couldn't read minds. "You're not the only one who remembered to ask me for help". Tsunade looked around and saw Kakashi, Anko, Ino and Hinata were also there. "Now let's see. According to what you all said Sakura thinks she is weak because she couldn't defeat Sasuke and save Lee". They all noded. "Then we will simply convince her that she is not weak". "WHAT? You can't just approach her and tell her that she is not weak. It won't work" Tsuande yelled. "I didn't mean to do it like that! We'll send her to Suna to work in their hospital. Their medics are worse than ours. She will see how good she really is and stop thinking that she is weak". "Sounds good. But are you sure that will help?" Kakashi asked with a trace of doubt in his voice. "It's all we have" aruto said somewhat sad. This wasn't only about some shinobi precious to their village. This was his friend, girl he used to love that needed help.

_IN SUNA_

"But Kazekage-same please reconsider our suggestion. It's very good. If you can't find appropriate person we can help you!" the council was trying to persuade Gaara. "I said no! I'll only do that when hell freezes over! And there is absolutely no way I'm leaving the choice to you!" with that word Gaara disappeared in whirl of sand. "What happened this time?" Kankuro asked him. "Those old fools want me to find a girlfriend 'to make people have a better view of Kazekage as someone with the ability to love" Gaara said to his brother but frustrated and furious. Kankuro laughed. "They even offered me help with finding the right person. Could you imagine that?" "Well they are right" Kankuro said serious. "Kankuro" Gaara said with a threating voice. "Not because of others but because of you. It would be good to have someone special in your life, Gaara". He was silent. Someone special. Someone to love him. Him of all people. He didn't say a word he just disappeared in whirl of sand.

He was now standing on one of the roofs in Suna admiring the view of city at night. He saw a young couple walking on the street. They looked so happy. So inlove. And yet he couldn't imagine himself in the same positon. Of course Suna was full of girls who would die for one night with him. But their admiration, their so called love was only because he was the Kazekage. Couple of years ago those same girls would ran way from him screaming in fear. _"Go away monster"_. Those words still echoed in his head. But it was over now. Those days were past. _"Could someone love him because of him and not because of his title?"_. His train of thought was stopped by young chunnin who appeared in front of him. "Kazekage- sama there is a message from Konoha" he said and handled him the scroll.

**Author's note: DA-comment FF net-review. About my dear butterfly I kind of have a writters block. Hope it stops soon.**


	3. Chapter 3:Is this love?

**LET ME LOVE YOU,CHERRY BLOSSOM**

Chapter 3:Is this love?

**Author's note: Yes I know that I should update earlier. But I had a writer block. I had the two chapters after this one created in my head. But this was a little difficult. I knew what I wanted to do but somehow couldn't make it into words. Well never mind it's over so read the chapter!**

**Disclaimer:Except from the story nothing else belongs to me. It all goes to their respectful owners.**

_How can you see into my eyes,like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core,_

_Where I've become so numb._

_(Evanescence "Bring me to life "AGAIN)_

She was walking towards the Hokage building so fast that you could mistake it for running. But she had no time to care about something like that. This morning while she was busy with some work she got in hospital, Hinata told Sakura that she got a mission and that she needs to come to Naruto to get other information. "I just wonder what kind of mission".

_IN THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE_

"TO SUNA?" Sakura said surprise evident in her face. "Yes, to Suna. You will work in their hospital to show them that the Konoha is always ready to help their allies. "Naruto said. Sakura was confused not because of the mission but because of Naruto. It was incredible how much he matured since he has become the Hokage. Only closest of his friends, she, Kakashi and of course his lover Hinata were able to still see him as a loud, hyperactive person he used to be. In front of the others he was calm and serious Hokage. " When am I starting?". "Right now. Today you are traveling to Suna in one of their caravans. Gaara, Kankuro and Temari will wait for you in Suna. You should go and pack everything you might need there". "Sure Naru...ehm Hokage-sama". With that Sakura left the Hokage building and went to pack.

* * *

She was really tired. This journey through the desert was really difficult. Why the hell deserts have to be so hot? Fortunately her journey was coming to an end. Already she could see the high rock mountains surrounding Suna. "So you said she will come with caravan, right?" Kankuro asked Gaara. "Yes she will.I already told you that. Why are you asking me again?". "Because there is one caravan coming". In front of them caravan stopped and Sakura came out from one of the vagons. "Hello Kankuro, Temari" she said with a light smile on her face. "Kazekage-sama..."she bowed down in front of him. "Hmmm..." was the only answer she got. Sakura was furious. She just tried to be nice and he looks at her like she killed someone. _But that is Sabaku no Gaara for you._ "You must be tired from journey. We already have room for you. I'll take you there if you wish." Temari said in a friendly tone. "That would be nice. Thank you" said Sakura and followed right behind Temari.

_FEW DAYS LATER_

Sakura fell in love with Suna hospital. "It's great here everyone respects me as a medical ninja and they are so nice to me" Sakura thought. However her thinking was stopped as she heard panicked shouting of nurse "SAKUUURAA". "What happened, Michiko?" she asked while following her trough the hallway. "They brought a young girl here. She is terribly injured. We don't even know will she stay alive. We need your help".

Sakura was absolutely terrified when she saw girl. She had a lot of big cuts bleeding all over the bed. Her clothes was soaked in blood. The machine next to her was beeping and showing slow, faintly pulse which was slowing down minute by minute. "Move. I'll heal those cuts up". But no matter how many times she healed the cuts they simply reopened. "Her body is too weak. She is losing to much blood. I'm afraid we can't save her, Sakura" said Michiko. "Yes, we can" said Sakura determination in her voice. But the machine showing pulse suddenly stopped. The girl's heart stopped beating._ "No don't. Please don't die..." . _"Sakura give up, she is dead". _"No.." _Sakura ran out of the hospital crying. Another person dead because she was to weak to help them. Not even when she came out of the hospital she didn't stop running and crying. Until she hit into someone on the street. When she raised her head she saw the most surprising sight ever. _Gaara._ "Sakura what happened? Why are you crying?". He never liked it. Seeing people cry reminded him of his own tears long time ago in his childhood. It surprised him to see her cry. "She was always strong person. What could possibly make her cry! "he thought to himself. " Sakura, you are in the middle of the street. You can't cry in here. We both need to go somewhere else" after he said that they disappeared in whirl of sand.

They reappeared in his room. Sakura sat on the bed. She was still crying. "What happened?" he asked again this time hoping to get some answer from her. And she told him everything. How the girl came into the hospital, how she died because she was too weak to save her. "Sakura she was bleeding too much. She couldn't be saved. It's not your fault" Gaara said in gentle voice he never knew he possessed. _What the hell was happening to him?_ "I am a medical ninja I should have saved her. It's my duty". "You can't save everyone" he said. Sakura was thinking for a moment then said "You are right. I was a bit too emotional" she said. "It's normal. You're a human after all". he said his voice once again becoming emotionless as always. "I should go now. Thanks a lot Kazeka-", "Please, just Gaara, Sakura". "Thank you _Gaara"_.

* * *

From that day things weren't quite the same between them. They often talked to each other everytime they met. And they conversations lasted for hours. Gaara noticed that everytime he didn't find Sakura at the places they usually meet he was worried. He thought that something bad happened to her. _Is this love? Caring for someone, enjoying moments you spend with that person? He never felt love in his life, romantical love that is. If he loved her could she love him back?._ It was evening and once again he was talking to Sakura. Then he noticed something in the street. The same couple from that day when he was on the roof watching them. "Gaara why are you staring at that couple? " Sakura asked. " It's nothing" he said. _"Oh yes, it is something Gaara._ You helped me that day when I was crying let me help you now. "she said ,her voice soft and gentle. " She is right. She trusted me that day I should trust her now" he thought. "I was looking at them because they look so happy and in love. All those fan girls love me just because I'm the Kazekage. Not because of me, because of what I am. Nobody could love me like that." Gaara said sad look in his eyes. _"I could" Sakura thought._ In these few days she find out so much about him. And slowly he find the way under her skin. "I'm sure there is someone who loves you because of you, Gaara. " she said. Suddenly they both realised that they were just inches away from each other. Without even realising what they were doing, they started bringing their faces closer. "Hey Gaara – " Kankuro said while poping out of nowhere . Both Gaara and Sakura instantly jump away from each other. "Wow that was awkard" Kankuro thought. " a council member wants to talk with you". "Alright. Sakura there is a formal party tomorrow in Suna. It would be nice if you could come". "I'll be there" she said still trying to figure out what happened. "So the council member wanted to talk about some genins and their behavior..." Kankuro continued. "_I almost kissed her" Gaara was repeating in his mind. _"Gaara are you listening to me?" . "Sorry Kankuro did you say something? ". "What hell is wrong with you? " Kankuro nearly said aloud but decided to keep it to himself.

**Author's note: So Gaara and Sakura discovering they have feelings for each other. I'm sorry for breaking their kiss but we'll come to that. I love the next chapter and trust me when I update it you'll love it too.**

**Sincerely yours,**

**SoulWithoutASoulmate.**


	4. Chapter 4:Broken hearts

**LET ME LOVE YOU,CHERRY BLOSSOM**

Chapter 4: Broken hearts

**Author's note: This was supposed to be a fluffy chapter. But after miikodesu 's review I have seen that is gone way to fast so I decided To make Gaara and Sakura relationship a bit harder to develop. So when I said in the end note you are going to love this well you won't love it that much because it will be sad. And don't worry if I don't update regularly it's because my winter holidays are over and I have homework and other boring stuff as an obligation. IT'S NOT BECAUSE I ABANDODED THE STORY OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT.**

**Disclaimer: You know already that I don't own anything**

_But as my heart is occupied,_

_your love to me now has to die._

_Forgive I need more that you can offer me._

_(Nightwish "Beauty and the Beast)_

_She couldn't tell where she was. It was dark and everything around her was black. And she was all alone. "Sakura save me please" a voice so familiar was saying to her. When she turned around she was terrified. Gaara was standing there blood leaking from his mouth. Sasuke was there also piercing him with chidori through his chest just like Lee. "What are you waiting for Sakura? Don't tell me you will let him die?" said Sasuke cold and emotionless as always. Sakura wanted to help, wanted to do anything. But she couldn't. Her body was like marble statue-unable to move. "Sakura..." said Gaara and died. "You couldn't save him Sakura just like you couldn't save me. You are too weak to protect anyone. People who love always get hurt. I can't believe I sacrificed myself because of you." Lee said anger and bitterness in his voice. His body was covered in blood and his facial expression was lifeless just like it was that day when he died. "NOOOOO! LEAVE ME ALONE ALL OF YOU "Sakura shouted desperate. All the people who loved her in romantic way died or got hurt. And she always ended up broken hearted and abandoned. Why it was always happening to her?_ Sakura woke up on the floor more tired then when she went to sleep. "Just a dream " she thought with a relief. "More like a nightmare" she added later. Suddenly she started to remember the events of last day. Her mind was far clearer now than yesterday when that almost-kiss turned her mind upside down.

_Not because of me, because of what I am. Nobody could love me like that." Gaara said sad look in his eyes. "I could" Sakura thought._

That part of conversation came into her mind. She is such a lying b***ch . Of course she has feelings for him honest and real. But she couldn't let herself love him. It only meant he will get hurt or killed because she couldn't save him. After all almost every single Kazekage died young in a battle or asassination Gaara will end up like that too. _And she won't be able to save him._ To be loved didn't mean to be loved in return but to be broken. It was always like that for is happening between her and Gaara she has to stop it before it is too late. No matter how much that will hurt her or him. It was for their own good. Still a painfull ache in her heart formed at the mere thought of it.

_A FEW HOURS LATER_

"Hey Sakura are you ready for that formal party tonight? As far as I know you are invited. " said Temari when she saw Sakura on the street probably going to the hospital. " What party? Oh no! _That party..."_ Sakura suddenly rembered She completely forgot about it. It was her luck that Ino talked her into bringing her high-heels and her formal dress with her. "Uhm not quite but I'll be ready for it. No need to worry" she said. "Alright" Temari said. Her hospital shift was finally over and Sakura was looking at her dress. It was really beautiful. It was knee- length strapless dress. It was tight and showing of her body but still classy enough not to make her look like a slut. It was in a beautiful light green color matching her eyes. It had a dark green belt around her waist. Now all she needed were her dark green high-heels and her silver earrings and necklace. After she lifted her hair in a small bun , she was finally ready for the party. A last glance at the mirror could say only one thing. _She was indeed so beautiful._

_AT THE PARTY_

A lot of people mostly Suna council and some other officials came to the party. Some girls looked at him in such a lustful way that Gaara wondered when they will start drooling over him. But there was only one woman he was interested in that night. _Sakura. _Ever since the last night he was thinking about her. She knew she isn't like those immature girls looking at him. She is something different, something special. And from that almost-kiss he knew he wanted her. And Saabaku no Gaara learned one thing. Always get what you want. "Wow someone is really beautiful tonight" said Kankuro with a smirk. When Gaara looked toward the door he realized about who Kankuro was talking. _The very person he has been waiting for tonight. _"Kankuro, hi" said Sakura "Kazekage-sama" she said bowing down. "What hell? what was all that sudden formality for" Gaara thought to himself completely confused. It hurt her to see him like that. Confused staring at her. She was absolutely sure what she will do when she sees him and how will she behave. She was persistent in her goal to put end to whatever was growing between them. But now she wasn't so sure anymore... She should go outside a bit and clear her mind. She remembered seeing a balcony somewhere. "Excuse me for a moment" she said and left. Gaara watched her heading towards the balcony. After a brief moment he decided to follow her. _No one _leaves him without an explanation. Sakura sighed when she reached the balcony fence. She really needed some time alone. _"Or not so alone" _she thought when she felt chakra signature behind her. "What was that about? " Gaara said. "What ?" she said. "All that sudden formality of yours".

"Well I didn't know I am being rude if I am addressing you by your title. Seems like I don't need to be formal to you even in front of the others. Why Gaara ?" she said in sharper tone then intended. "Because I.." he said suddenly taking her hand in his. Sakura suddenly realised where all of this is leading. She has to SHE NEEDS TO STOP IT. "Gaara don't say it. Please don't " she said with a pleading voice. "But why? "he said. Confusing him seemed to become a habit of hers. "Look, we have to stop this. I can't ... we can't... I just can't allow myself to love you. I'm sorry Gaara just...just forget about me" she said running away tears in her eyes. So it's just like that. I can't love you. Of course she can't. After all he is what he is. A monster who even tried to kill her once and nearly succeeded. And he was excepting her to accept him, love him like a stupid teenager boy. No like a child that was even too stupid for a teenager. But she was crying... maybe she ha some other reason... He frowned at that thought. Why would he care? She pretend to feel something for him and then left him just like he did._ Yashamaru. _His heart started to hurt at the memory. But it really didn't matter to him now. He will listen to her advice and forget her. After all Sakura Haruno had her chance.

**Author's note: So I hope I corrected the mistake I made in the last chapter. Just remember no matter how long I need to update I won't abandon it. I'll make through the end of this story no matter what. Please review I'm not sure did I wrote this chapter good or bad.**

**Until next time,**

**Sincerely yours**

**SoulWithOutASoulmate**


	5. Chapter 5: Love and Hate

LET ME LOVE YOU,CHERRY BLOSSOM

Chapter 5: Love and hate

**Author's note: So here it is another chapter. I had been busy as always and I am angry at myself because I know how much I hate when someone takes long time to update. Oh and I'm sorry but this chapter is as sad as last one. But don't stop reading this story there is a lemon in the next chapter! (If you don't like lemons I'm going to write it anyway so don't try to persuade to do the opposite)**

**Disclaimer: Same as every time.**

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can fell you pull me down._

_Fearing you, loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down._

_(Evanescence "Haunted")_

He hasn't seen her for a couple of days. Not that he minded. After all she broke his heart like it was nothing. Why would he care about the fact nobody had seen here anywhere else except hospital and her apartment. He doesn't love her. She killed all the love he had for her. Then he noticed that his paperwork was still undone. "_Gaara you idiot" he said to himself._ He was sitting in his office all the time mentally talking that he doesn't care about her. And who was he thinking about all this time? Sakura. He still loved her. He could say that he didn't as many times as he want. But he loves her. But then he hated her at the same time. Her rejection, her running away from him, I just can't love you... Those words still echoed painfully inside his mind. Loving her , hating her at the same time. Mess, huge fu****g mess in his head. Damn Suna council for putting that whole "girlfriend thing" idea in his head. And damn you Sakura Haruno for not being just another vain, immature fangirl... He almost wished to be the same bloodthirsty monster. _Almost.

* * *

_

Sakura sighed. Temari obviously labeled Sakura as her "Friend from another village". Temari has been constantly calling her on the phone trying to get her out of the apartment and go shopping or to do something else with her. Each time she politely refused. It wasn't because she hates Temari. The woman was nice a bit harsh and rough but nice. She just wanted to be alone after all what happened between her and Gaara. There was a knock on the door. Sakura opened it to find smiling Temari in front of her. "Sakura, gues what? You are coming to my house for dinner" she said with a huge grin on her face. "Look Temari I would love to but really..." Sakura said but Temari cut her off. "No excuses this time. Seriously, you have to do something else except the hospital otherwise you will become pale zombie who smells like medicines and wears stethoscope instead of necklace" Temari said. Sakura sighed one more time. There is no way out this time. Temari will probably stand in front of her door until she accepts. "Fine. Who else is going to be there?" she asked. "Kankuro and Gaara". Sakura suddenly became very pale. Gaara and her in the same house? She hasn't spoken to him since that night. Who knows what might happen. "Oh and Sakura please dress something else. You always wear the same outfit." "Alright, now let me get ready I'll be at your house tonight" Sakura said. She has to go she doesn't want to but she has to. She'll have to see Gaara sooner or later._ Well maybe later would be better.

* * *

_

_MEANWHILE IN KONOHA_

"Ehm...Naruto?" said Hinata she dropped that "kun" long time ago. "Hinata? Missed me so much so you had to come all the way to the Hokage building to see me? "Naruto said in cheerful tone. " Well to see you and say something to you "Hinata said and blushed a little. Aldo her stuttering was gone she was still shy and often blushed around people even Naruto. "What Hinata did something happened?" Naruto asked concern in his voice. "No nothing happened. It's just when we sent Sakura on that mission we should have send a scroll containing information about her condition to Kazekage and his siblings. If Sakura acts strange and depressed around them they won't know what to do". "You are right. I completely forgot about it. I wanted to but then Iruka-sensei offered to go out with him to ramen-bar...". Hinata's lips turned into a shy smile when Naruto mentioned ramen. He managed to become the Hokage and still couldn't get rid off his ramen obsession. "Well do it now then" Hinata suggested.

* * *

_BACK IN SUNA_

"Hey guys we have a guest tonight" Temari said to her brothers. "Who?" Kankuro asked with curiosity. "Sakura" Temari said. Sakura entered in black tight trousers and lose white, spaghetti-strapped tunic. Gaara's face held the expression of shock and anger at the same time. Stupid Temari. Sakura was the last person he wanted to see. They spent most of the dinner not daring to look at each other. After a while Temari and Kankuro got out of the house both with some lame excuses. "So that was all of this for. To get me and her to talk. Really foolish of you Temari."Gaara thought to himself. "Why don't you say something?" Sakura finally managed to say. "What there is to say? Besides I doubt you want to talk with me." Gaara said in bitter tone. "I want to but..." Sakura started. "But what Sakura? What do you want? To break me again, to make a fool of me one more time? Why are you still here? Why don't you just leave?" he said with anger in his voice. That's it. She had enough of him. "If you want me to leave then I will leave. Farewell, Saabaku no Gaara." Sakura said and left the house. She started jumping over the roofs toward the village gates. Last thing she needed was someone to stop her in her escape from this place. Naruto will ask for explanation but she doesn't care as long as she gets out of here. Her thinking was interrupted when she slipped and fell of the roof. "So this is how it's going to end..." Sakura thought until her body hit the sandy ground.

* * *

Gaara smashed the plate in his anger tantrum. She breaks his heart and acts like she is the one being hurt. A scroll fell out of his pocket with Hokage seal one it. Gaara remembered receiving it just before the dinner had started. He read it and realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He ran out of the house passing by a very confused Temari. "I HAVE TO FIND SAKURA UNTILL ITS TOO LATE" he said loudly confusing Temari even more.

**Author's note: Yes I know another sad chapter but the next one will be happier I swear. Please rewiew.**

**Sincerely yours,**

**SoulWithoutASoulmate**


	6. Chapter 6:I love you

LET ME LOVE YOU, CHERRY BLOSSOM

Chapter 6: I love you

**Author's note: If you find my lemon to graphical or something like that blame it on my perverted side (most of my friends describe me as a pervert) and I'm sure that most of you knew the risks of reading M rated story. You have been warned.  
**

**Disclaimer: Tired of writing it.**

_Hold another hand while the hand's still without a tool,_

_drown into eyes while they're still blind,_

_love while the night still hides the withering dawn._

_(Nightwish "While your lips are still red")  
_

"SAKURAAA!" A desperate shout could be heard through the Suna. There it was right on the street the reason of that shout. Fifth Kazekage, Saabaku no Gaara, was there on his knees holding a pink-haired kunoichi's unconscious, bleeding body. "Don't do this to me, I'll do anything you want just don't leave me" he was talking to a body desperately trying to get response.

"_Where am I?" Sakura was talking to herself. Everything was white and full of light. "I remember falling and... Am I dead?" "No you are not. Your time has yet to come." a voice said. Sakura turned around. "Lee but you are..." "Shh Sakura don't talk just listen" he said and cleared his throat. "When I died I was offered a reward because I died for someone I love. My reward was to stay with you as your guardian angel. When the right time comes I could show up to save you one more time but then I'll have to leave you forever. Now is the time Sakura"He said looking serious. "No don't save me. Take me with you. Nobody cares am I dead or alive." she said. "No Sakura you have many things to do and you are wrong. He cares for you. If you died he would die with you." Lee said and gesture toward something that looked like a mirror. Suddenly a picture appeared on it. The same spot where she had fallen and Gaara holding her. "But he said..."."People say many things Sakura. He loves you and you love him too. He was just confused. We are running out of time so I will go straight to the point. My death is not your fault. I did it because it was a right thing to do because you didn't deserve to end your life so soon. And when you were thinking about Gaara's death you forgot one thing. He would die happy because he had you he had love to fulfill his life. You rejection was worse to him than death. Don't leave him. Goodbye Sakura and be happy. For me." After that Lee, white space, light, mirror everything disappeared like it never existed.

* * *

_

"Gaara" she said still unconscious in a whisper. "I'm here Sakura I'm here and I'm taking you to the hospital. Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Gaara was carrying Sakura to the hospital bridal-style flying on his sand to get there faster. Someone might see him, someone might call him crazy but _she was alive barely but alive._ That was the only thing that mattered at the moment.

_AT THE HOSPITAL_

"Is she alive, is anyone else with her?" Temari asked Michiko. "She is alive but she is still unconscious. Kazekage-sama is there. I told him to go and get some rest but he refuses to leave her side." "Oh Gaara. I hope you two will be together. She is that love you needed so much" Temari thought. "If he wants to stay then let him be." Temarit looked at hospital room. She could see through opened doors Gaara holding someone's hand. "Good luck, little brother." she thought and left the hospital.

_IN THE MORNING_

Sakura woke up and looked around confused. She was in hospital with a lot of bandages on her body and some stitches. Good thing was that she wasn't attached to those machines. It meant that she survived and that she will probably go home today. "I was so lucky. People die because of these things and I won't even have to stay in a hospital." It was then she noticed Gaara sleeping on a chair next to her bed and holding her hand. She moved her hand and Gaara's eyes opened. "Gaara I love you and I'm sorry for hurting you and I was so stupid..." Sakura started to explain but was cut off by Gaara's lips on hers. The kiss was passionate filled with need. Finally they broke apart for air. "No Sakura I'm sorry. I know everything now about Lee and about Sasuke. I shouldn't have been so selfish and think only about my feelings. And I love you too." he said. Sakura stood up and sat in his lap and kissed him one more time. She put her hands around his neck and his soon find their place at her slim waist. Sakura felt Gaara's tongue on her lips asking for entrance. She allowed him and soon their tongues were dancing together in their mouths playing and exploring. Sakura suddenly hit something rock-hard beneath her. When she heard Gaara's quiet moan she realized what it was. "Ehm we should continue this somewhere else" Gaara said a bit nervous. "Yeah but leave a note someone could think that something bad happened." Sakura said. Gaara wrote a quick note and they both disappeared on whirl of sand. The huge smirk was on Michiko's face when she found an empty room and note which said:

_I'm sorry for inconvenience but Miss Sakura had some urgent job with me. Since she was healthy enough to go out of the hospital I've taken her out._

_Nothing bad will happen to her I'll take good care of that part._

_Kazekage

* * *

_

Gaara and Sakura reappeared in his bedroom. Soon they were kissing again struggling to take off each other's clothes. When they were both naked Gaara laid Sakura gently on bed. He broke the kiss and placed his head in crook of her neck inhaling her scent. It was so beautiful, so hypnotizing. Something so intoxicating had to be forbidden. " I have never done this before" Sakura said. "Me neither... Do you want me stop I won't do anything against your will." he said raising his head. "No don't please don't" she said. It was to good to be stopped. Gaara gave her a quick kiss on lips and then started to trail kisses down her chest until he arrived to her breasts. He started to suck like a little child would while his hands were exploring every inch of her body (the ones who weren't covered with bandages). Sakura moaned all the time and it was getting louder and louder. Soon Gaara trusted into Sakura as slowly and carefully as he could. Sakura let out a scream of pain. Gaara stopped. But soon pain disappeared and only thing left was pleasure, intense pleasure. She never felt like this in her life. She wanted him now. "Gaara continue please" she said. Gaara obliged and kept trusting. It was slow at first but then it was getting faster. They moans were louder until everything faded to black and the only thing they could see was each other. Their love, lust and need. "GAARA" Sakura shouted when she reached her peak. "SAKURAA" Gaara's release followed right after hers.

"I love you" she said after they broke apart, "I love you too" he said and they both drifted to sleep embracing each other.

* * *

Temari and Kankuro went to see their brother after they found out that he is at home. They couldn't find him so Kankuro decided to look in his bedroom but regretted that decision after he had opened the door. "Temari you have to see this!" he said quietly. What Temari saw was a messy bedroom with clothes everywhere on the floor and Gaara and Sakura sleeping in each others embrace covered only by a thin blanket. "I guess someone owes us an explanation" Temari said smiling. "When they wake up" she added later.

**Author's note: Yes, I know that you can't fall from the roof and get out without serious damage but this is a fanfiction everything is possible. If you still don't like it then just imagine that it wasn't a very tall building. Please tell how was my lemon it's the first I have ever written. This story will probably have one more chapter. Review and thanks for the reviews for the previous chapters.**

**Sincerely yours,**

**SoulWithoutASoulmate**


	7. Chapter 7: Back to Konoha

LET ME LOVE YOU, CHERRY BLOSSOM

Chapter 7: Back to Konoha

**Author's note: So here it is the last chapter. For those of you who liked it and don't want it to end yet it will have a sequel called "Battle for Sakura". It should be published soon. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, special thanks goes to miikodesu (for obvious reasons). I fixed the first chapter of story (finally) so you can reread it if you want. Anyway enjoy the chapter :).**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the plot **

_And maybe tonight_

_we'll fly so far away_

_we'll be lost before the dawn._

_(Evanescence "Before the dawn")_

Sakura woke up felling Gaara's smooth skin against her cheek. She smiled thinking about things that happened in the morning. _He loved her, he actually loved her._ It seemed so unreal to her to be loved and not to be hurt in returned. She looked at his peaceful sleeping form. He was so beautiful when asleep. She couldn't help herself. She just had to kiss him. When she pressed her lips to his Gaara's eyes opened wide but he calmed and returned the kiss soon after. "That's a good way to wake someone up" he said after their lips broke apart. "Yeah wake me up like this sometimes. Umm.. are you hungry? I am so I could make us something.." she said. "Well I am. Both of us haven't eaten anything since that dinner yesterday. Besides having lunch with you sounds more than tempting..." he said his voice becoming seductive at the end of statement. Sakura got up form the bed and pulled out a bathrobe from Gaara's closet and wrapped it around herself. Her clothes had bloodstains on it and anyway it felt good to be in something that smelled like him. She came downstairs to kitchen only to nearly die from heart-attack. "Oh so you are finally awake. Is Gaara still sleeping?" Temari asked drinking a cup of coffee. "You should ask Gaara to give that bathrobe to you. It really suits you" Kankuro said with a smirk. Sakura just stared her jaw dropping to the floor. "GAAAAARA" she shouted after running upstairs to the bedroom.

* * *

_FEW DAYS LATER_

In a few days everyone in Suna found out about their relationship. It wasn't that hard to figure out after all. Kankuro and Temari called her "little sister". And she spend more time at Gaara's apartment that her own. Speaking of him she never knew that he could be so affectionate when it came to love. She will never forget the face of that council member when he heard Gaara calling her 'love'. He looked like he was about to get a heart-attack. But soon those happy days will end. Her mission was over and she will have to come back to Konoha tomorrow. Of course there was always an option of staying in Suna. Naruto definitely wouldn't mind that. But she couldn't just leave her life in Konoha, leave her friends just like that. Sure she loves Gaara but she couldn't, not yet. And today she has to say that to him. And who knows what will be his reaction. He could think that she will abandon him. After all he has been abandoned before. With a deep breath she knocked on his office doors. "Come in" Gaara said, judging by his tone he was obviously annoyed. He was sitting in his chair looking at the paper in his hands frowning. But his frown disappeared completely when he saw her. He got up, hugged her from behind and gave her a light kiss on cheek. "I didn't expect you in my office but.." he said kissing her neck "not that I'm complaining" he said in lust-filled voice. She nearly lost herself. But this could wait. "Gaara, we need to talk". Gaara's expression suddenly became serious and he pulled them to the chair and placed her in his lap. "What's wrong Sakura? You seem worried". "My mission is over. I'm going back to Konoha tomorrow". "You're leaving?". She could se it clearly in his jade eyes. Long-forgotten fear from abandoning and loneliness resurfacing. "Gaara relax. I'm not leaving you forever. I could never do that. I will visit Suna frequently. I would like to stay...". "Then stay. Stay here with me" he cut her off. "Gaara I can't. I can't leave my life in Konoha yet. You understand, don't you?" she said. "Yes." he said his face emotionless but eyes giving away his sadness. " I have one thing to ask from you before you leave" he said. "What Gaara?" she asked curious. "I want you to come to my apartment tonight. I need to give you something before you leave and I want to spend one more night with you before you leave. My way of saying goodbye" he said. "I will be back. I promise" she said. He looked into her emerald eyes. Oh how he wished that he could keep her here. But he couldn't. He has never loved before but he was smart enough to know that love was about trust. And right now he had to trust her promise.

* * *

Gaara opened then door after hearing someone knocking. "Come in, love" he said and let her in. "What about my gift? You said you need to give something to me?" she asked when they entered the living room. Ever since he has told her that he has something to give her she kept wondering what it is. Gaara pulled out something from the bag on the table. "This is for you to never forget your promise" he said giving her a gold locket with red kanji for love on it. "Gaara it is beautiful..." she said while she was holding it in her hands. "And one more thing if you ever change your mind.." he said and gave her a headband. It was red just like hers but this one had Suna symbol on it. "Thank you Gaara for this. And for everything. If it wasn't for you I would still be depressed and drive crazy everyone around me" she said. "Don't thank to me. You taught me that there is someone who can love me. You deserve my gratitude." he said. "No, I don't you do" she said her tone containing a hint of tease. Funny thing was that Gaara haven't even realized it. "Yes you do". "No I don't" she said. "Yes you do" he said pressing his lips to hers as a full stop at his sentence. The kiss soon become deeper with Gaara's tongue on her lips desperately searching for entrance.. She granted it to him almost instantly enjoying their battle for dominance. Gaara as always won and explored every inch of her mouth. They started to walk to the bedroom never breaking their passionate kiss. As soon as they got there clothes has started to fly across to room. Sakura's top, Gaara's vest, underwear have been scattered on the floor. Gaara and Sakura naked as the day they were born got on the bed. Gaara lay on top of Sakura and once again captured her lips. His lips moved to her neck kissing and sucking on the spot where her neck met her shoulder, leaving a small read hickey. His lips soon arrived to her breasts and Sakura arched from the bed when she felt his hot tongue ob her nipple. He soon started sucking and it left Sakura panting for air. He pulled away and Sakura let out a sound of protest. But the a smirk appeared across her face and she started trailing kisses along his chest. He let out a soft moan. She stopped waiting for his next move. His sand started to caress her inner thigh but she caught his wrist. He was teasing her and it was driving her crazy. "Don't tease me..." she said in the angriest voice she could manage. "In a hurry, aren't you love?" he said and trusted into her. The trust had started in a slow pace but eventually got harder. Coulors were flashing in front of their eyes. "Harder" Sakura said almost breathless. Gaara obliged to her request and soon with one final trust, one final moan of ecstasy they both came and collapse on top of each other. "I love you" he said. "I love you too" was her reply. "Sakura is someone going to escort you to Konoha?" he asked. "From all of the moments you could ask this, you ask it now. Shikamaru will come tomorrow at the gates to escort me. Are you jealous?" she teased him. He glared at her. "I'm. Not. Jealous. And nobody could take you away from me. I would kill them if they only tried. Shikamaru, you said? _Someone is going to be very happy."_ Gaara said his mind drifting to his sister. Sakura smiled. 'I would kill them if they tried'. He is so possessive. And still she loved him like no one before him.

* * *

She was standing at the gates with Gaara and his siblings. Shikamaru arrived bowing to Gaara and saying hello to his siblings in his usual lazy, monotone voice. Temari blushed like crazy and couldn't take her eyes of him. Shikamaru's eyes widened and his jaw dropped when Gaara kissed Sakura. Still he kept quiet. He really didn't want to bother himself with that. As they walked trough the dessert Sakura pulled out the Suna headband from her pocket. _"And one more thing if you ever change your mind...". _

"Who knows Gaara. Maybe one day Suna will be my new home." she thought to herself and countied to walk home.

* * *

**THE END (for now)**

**Author's note: My first story is officially finished. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Review and hope to see you in a sequel. And I have municipal chemistry competition tomorrow. Wish me luck.**

**Sincerely yours,**

**SoulWithoutASoulmate**


End file.
